


Nine Sili Nebesniye

by centralsaints



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2018, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I guess???, M/M, Religion, day 2: music, dying character, i didnt do day 1 idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsaints/pseuds/centralsaints
Summary: The existence of God is questionnable when you live too long to forget how to pray.Written for the APH Rare Pair Week 2018





	Nine Sili Nebesniye

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i'm sorry, but it's the first real thing i've written since september, even if it's not even 500 words, it's at least something. and god do i love this ship
> 
> the title is from the song of the same name, which roughly translate to "highest are you" or "powers of the heaven" love me some good religious symbolism

“Aren’t you getting cold?”

“I lived in Russia for thirty years; I don’t really get cold anymore.”

Francis pulled his coat a little tighter on his slim frame; maybe he should have worn another scarf and some gloves. Who knew winter in Dresden could be so cold? Not him, obviously. Of course, it was a whole other ordeal from what winter was in Paris, where he did spent most of his time. He didn’t understand how Gilbert was okay walking around in just a leather jacket and his silly red scarf. Okay, it wasn’t silly, it was a gift from Erzsébet, he probably held onto it dearly.

It didn’t change the fact that Francis was freezing in a church pew, his best friend kneeling beside him directly on the cold floor, his chin resting on his firsts and his eyes closed. He was visibly praying. Francis had stopped believing in a higher power a long time ago, but Gilbert had his habits, rather… resilient ones at that. In the deafening silence, Francis could almost hear him muttering his prayers. He didn’t understand them. He could never learn German, no matter how hard he tried.

He sank lower on the wooden bench, raising his head towards the naked ceiling. This church was a sober one, a naked temple where God and His children were the only decoration. A few candles were lit near the front, the only sign that the church was still in use. It was cold too. It was too expensive and too complicated to keep it warm all throughout the winter. Francis then lowered his eyes on Gilbert again, his snow white hair and pale complexion almost dulled by the dim lights.

“Gil-“ He started.

“Wait.” And so Francis did. He closed his mouth and focused on the altar in the front, waiting for his friend to finish whatever he was doing. Which he did, a few minutes later; he sighed and sat up on the bench with Francis, wincing at the pain in his knees. He noticed the albino was shivering, but stayed silent.

“So, what was it?” Gilbert asked, smiling of the smile only he could do.

Francis took his time, trying to form the question in his mind. “Do you… Do you still believe in God?”

He chuckled. “I have no idea.” He tore his gaze from Francis to the altar. “Faith is kind of the only thing I have left, if I’m being honest.”

Francis sighed and reached for his hand, taking it into his own. He soon felt Gilbert leaning onto him, the comforting weight of a body against his side. He felt cold, too much for it to be normal.

“Your hands are freezing.”

“It’s okay. I can’t really feel it anymore.”


End file.
